


And Now That We're Dancing We Don't Think We'll Ever Stop

by gammarayserenade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Castiel not understanding humans, Castiel's POV, Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hello dolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarayserenade/pseuds/gammarayserenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is watching "Hello, Dolly!" and asks Dean to explain dancing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now That We're Dancing We Don't Think We'll Ever Stop

Castiel watched the figures glide gracefully, joyfully, across the screen. He didn’t think he’d ever fully understand human customs, but he understood that this was especially unusual; the omnipresent, sourceless music accompanying the dancing figures, for one, was not something that Castiel had experienced in the human world.

“Dean?” he called.

He heard Dean grumbling from the other room as he approached. “Yeah, Cas?” They’d recently come home to the bunker after a bout of “FBI questioning” gone wrong. Dean had removed his jacket and his dress shirt was rumpled. He looked tired.

“I apologize for disturbing you,” Castiel said, “but I had a question regarding human customs I don’t understand.”

Dean’s gaze found the screen and he snorted. “ _Hello, Dolly_? Did Sam put you up to this?” He rested on the arm of the couch beside Castiel.

“I have found it rather enjoyable, if confusing. I don’t understand why everyone is always dancing.” Several waiters were leaping across the screen, carrying platters of food. Castiel squinted. “Aren’t they afraid of dropping the food?”  
Dean laughed softly and ran a hand through Castiel’s hair. Castiel relaxed at the touch. “It’s a musical, Cas. It’s not supposed to make sense.”

Castiel was quiet for several moments as they both watched chaos spread across the television.

“Do you think I would enjoy dancing?” he murmured suddenly. He didn’t meet Dean’s eye.

“No way. Not this crazy energetic kind,” Dean said. Castiel nodded understandingly. He felt Dean’s eyes boring into the side of his head and kept his eyes downcast. “Although,” Dean said quietly, “You might like something a little slower.”

Castiel’s eyes flickered from the screen, where the man and the woman were walking in a park—a romantic setting, he gathered—to Dean, who had just stood. Dean was blushing furiously and had extended his hand to Castiel. He blinked at Dean.

“If you wanted,” Dean muttered gruffly, “I’d teach you.”

Castiel took his hand wordlessly and walked with him. He gripped Dean’s hand nervously as they stood behind the couch facing each other. The man on the screen had just started singing. Dean pressed a hand to the small of his back and Castiel gingerly put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Their faces were both flushed now and their hands were clasped tightly. Dean’s eyes darted between Castiel’s eyes and his mouth and Castiel swallowed thickly.

“You, uh… saw the bit earlier in the movie with the how to dance thing?” Dean mumbled.

“Yes.”

“This is in four not three so, um, just follow me.”

Dean pressed his hand firmly against Castiel’s back and used it to guide him in the direction he wanted. Dean grinned broadly at Castiel when they found the rhythm of the slower song and Castiel smiled softly back, his hand relaxing on Dean’s shoulder. As the song progressed, they drifted closer together until their dancing was little more than swaying as Castiel’s head rested beside Dean’s, their cheeks pressed together. Castiel sighed contentedly as Dean’s hand rubbed gently up and down the small of his back. When the song ended, they continued to stand wrapped up in each other. Dean pressed a small kiss to the side of his head with a happy sigh.

“Thank you, Dean.” 

“No problem, Cas. You know, you’re not a half bad dancer.” 

Castiel smiled into Dean’s shoulder as Dean softly, slowly sang, “ _It only took a moment to be loved a whole life long."_  


**Author's Note:**

> This was such fun to write! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
